Dino Attack RPG
Dino Attack Roleplay Game, commonly referred to as Dino Attack RPG, is a text-based roleplay game on BZPower.com. Following the BZPower forum update of 2011, it was concluded as Dino Attack: At War's End. Plot Summary Background In the year 2010, the LEGO Planet is suddenly attacked by armies of Mutant Dinosaurs. This attack devastates the planet, throwing cities, kingdoms, and islands into ruin. Alpha Team relocates most of the planet's population to Antarctica, where they are kept safe from the Mutant Dinos. Meanwhile, a new organization called the D.I.N.O. Attack Team forms to combat these Mutant Dinos and restore peace to the LEGO Planet. The Kotua Crisis When Kotua discovered that elite agent Rex was taming Mutant Lizards such as Trouble, he seemingly went mad. In contrast to idealistic agents such as Rex, Kotua wanted to exterminate all Mutant Dinos, and in his eyes the idealistic Dino Attack agents were traitors. In addition, a mysterious organization known as ShadowTech emerged. Using black versions of Dino Attack vehicles, they kidnapped various Dino Attack agents and interrogated them in an attempt to discover the weakness of Dino Attack Team. At first, their intentions were unclear, but then it soon became clear that they, like Kotua, did not think Dino Attack was doing its job properly. They brainwashed Kotua, only further driving Kotua off the slippery slope into madness. Using his massive airship, ''The Voltage'', and an army of Robo-Blades, he became a threat to anybody and anything that got in his way, people and dinosaurs alike. He even teamed up with Blacktron, which was operating in secret. Even worse, Kotua teamed up with ShadowTech's experiment, a massive water monster known as Chaos, and set out to fully eliminate the Dino Attack Team. Opposing Forces Kotua soon escaped the influence of ShadowTech and Chaos, but by then it was too late. His alternate universe self, Anti-Kotua, was using a mysterious crystal to create a hurricane. ShadowTech searched for the Anti-Dino Machine, which they intended to use against the Dino Attack Team. The Shadows, a villainous faction led by the ex-Alpha Team agent Darkforce, arose and tried to take control of the Dino Attack for their own nefarious purposes. Even a street gang called the Raptors antagonized Dino Attack Team for killing Mutant Raptors. Meanwhile, a group of villains teamed up with alternate future versions of themselves to destroy the Dino Attack Team. Even worse, after seeing all the troubles that Dino Attack was having, the LEGOLAND military decided that the Dino Attack Team was not competent in taking care of the Mutant Dinosaur threat and decided to take matters into their own hands. With Anti-Kotua, ShadowTech, the Shadows, the Future Villains, the LEGOLAND Air Force, and more factions all trying to destroy the Dino Attack Team in addition, it was a struggle for survival for many Dino Attack Agents. Fortunately, one by one, Dino Attack Team was able to overcome each of these threats until, once more, the only true threat to the Dino Attack Team were the Mutant Dinos. At this point, the Dino Attack agents were spread across the globe, fighting Mutant Dinos in many different areas. The Dino Island Laboratory Rex and Chompy led an expedition into LEGO City's subway system, in which they discovered a tunnel that led to Dinosaur Island. There, they discovered the XERRD laboratory of Dr. Rex, who is responsible for the Dino Attack. Dr. Rex captured both Dino Attack allies and enemies, which led to an unlikely alliance between the Dino Attack Team and five villains. Working together, they managed to escape the laboratory with important information: the origins of the Dino Attack. Upon returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, there was a large Mutant Dino attack on the headquarters and its Power Station. Luckily, the Dino Attack Team barely won this battle. The Goo Caverns Evil Ogel, one of the allied villains, revealed that Green Goo had the ability to disable Mutant Dinos. Therefore, large numbers of Dino Attack agents were sent to the Goo Caverns to reinforce the unstable underground network and mine for Green Goo. After many battles and even team-splitting arguments, the mission succeeded. Unfortunately, Dr. Rex tricked the Dino Attack agents into going to Quadrant 14, a volcanic sector of the Goo Caverns, where a massive Mutant Dino army lay in ambush. Many Dino Attack agents were lost in the battle, and even more were lost in a massive eruption that destroyed most of the Goo Caverns. The battle to end the Dino Attack suddenly became much more desperate. LEGO Island and Antarctica Almost immediately after the Goo Caverns mission, most Dino Attack agents were sent on a mission to LEGO Island, which was home to many Mutant T-Rex and Mutant Pterosaur nests. In addition, the Mutant Dinos seemed to be guarding the Constructopedia, vital to repairing LEGO Island. All the while, Dino Attack agents were anonymously sent notes from Captain Click, who lead them to his cave upon finding the Constructopedia. There, they engaged in battle with the Brickspider Bot v1.0, XERRD scientists, and Inferno henchmen. The Brickspider Bot managed to tear out the LEGO Island Base page from the Constructopedia, resulting in LEGO Island deconstructing and ending up in a mysterious dimension known as the Torn World, along with those carried up with it. After a long battle, the Brickspider Bot was defeated and LEGO Island was restored. Meanwhile, at the same time, realist Dino Attack agents were secretly sent to Antarctica to exterminate cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. After arguments with several Agents there, they were captured by the Ice Snake King. The Ice Snake King agreed to help them fight off the Mutant Dinos, but both the Dino Attack agents and Ice Snakes are expecting the other to betray them. Unfortunately, after Cam O'Cozy and Zenna spread word of this secret campaign, Digger tried to overthrow Specs, and riots erupted in the refugee facilities. Luckily, Greybeard was able to calm down the riots, and once he calmed down, Digger apologized to Specs for his rash actions. Adventurers' Island While Vladek and King Joseph Race led one squad of Dino Attack agents to Castle Cove, the Second Headquarters Squad battled Hybrids at Fort Legoredo, and Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots worked together to raid Dinosaur Island, most of the Dino Attack Team focused on Adventurers' Island. There, they helped protect the native dinosaurs and prevent Dr. Rex's forces from accessing a temple containing energies of the Maelstrom. One squad of Dino Attack agents searched desert temples while another group defended the Aztec Village from a Mutant Dino invasion. Both groups met up to attack and capture the XERRD Fortress before moving on to find the Maelstrom Temple itself. While most of the team followed Dust to the Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins, a small squad led by Rex unintentionally discovered the Maelstrom Temple and engaged XERRD's highest-ranking scientists in battle. Baron Typhonus revealed himself as the Darkitect, and the mastermind who manipulated XERRD into creating the Dino Attack. After a climatic battle in the Maelstrom Temple between Dino Attack Team and the forces of the Maelstrom, Baron Typhonus was finally defeated and banished from LEGO Planet. At War's End Dino Attack Team returned to headquarters and hunted down XERRD's mole. However, Dr. Rex attacks LEGO City and leads an army of Mutant Dinos, with the intent of destroying Dino Attack Headquarters and killing the Dino Attack Team. After a long and epic battle against the combined forces of the Mutant Dinos, XERRD, Dr. Inferno, and Fright Knights, Dino Attack Team finally emerges victorious, effectively ending the war. After the war, many Dino Attack agents return to their civilian lives, but with high hopes or great plans for the future. Post-war enthusiasm allows for a speedy reconstruction of the cities and homes destroyed by the Mutant Dinos, and the LEGO Planet is once again at peace. Alternate Endings There are various alternate endings written by several Dino Attack RPG members, most of which are set in alternate universes. L.E.G.O. L.E.G.O., written by Benton Kabrinsky, is a LEGO General Discussion Epic set within an alternate timeline of the Dino Attack RPG. After Zenna spread leaked information regarding a secret mission to Antarctica, the world was left in anarchy and chaos. As of 2015, the Dino Attack has not yet ended. Evil Ogel, Dr. Inferno, and all other LEGO villains have joined together to form Every Villain In Crime Together, or E.V.I.C.T. In retaliation, Alpha Team and Agents Defense Organization merged into LEGO Enterprises' Good Operatives, or L.E.G.O., in order to restore order to LEGO Planet. December 21, 2010 December 21, 2010, written by PeabodySam, is an alternate ending to the Dino Attack RPG's Adventurers' Island mission inspired by the movie 2012. The Dino Attack Team's efforts to destroy the Maelstrom Temple only resulted in the Maelstrom's victory. After eliminating Dr. Rex and the rest of XERRD, it took full control of LEGO Planet and destroyed much of the world. Survivors took refuge in various Imagination Temples, but they too fell with time. The last group of survivors, consisting of Greybeard, Magma, Helmie, Rotor, David, Tex, Semick, Dust, Minerva, and Dr. Cyborg, learned the terrible truth that the Maelstrom was going to destroy LEGO Planet itself. In their last seconds of existence, they stood united, accepted their fate, and Greybeard came to grips with his past. Short Stories In addition to the RPG itself, there have been a few short stories written to expand the Dino Attack RPG canon. Andrewnuva199 is currently planning to write a short story detailing a mission to LEGO Studios, although progress has been slow. At one point, Toa Antrahka intended to write a story about Sauro-Hunter which would feature different sets of gear. Merciful Escape Merciful Escape, written by PeabodySam, acts as an origin story for Rex. Rex wakes up during the Dino Attack in a wrecked research facility with no memory. He teams up with Frank Einstein, and together they travel to Mercy Hospital to reach an evacuation helicopter. First Assignment First Assignment, written by PeabodySam, is the follow-up to Merciful Escape. On their first training mission, Rex and his fellow rookies go to an abandoned shopping center to neutralize a Mutant Lizard nest. There, he has an encounter with a certain Mutant Lizard which forever changes his outlook on the Dino Attack war. Gameplay Members of BZPower join this game by filling out a character form, to describe the character that they will play as in the RPG. After that, they can post in-universe to describe what is going on in the story. Like most BZPower RPGs, this is text-based, and is much like a novel written by many people. Because it is in the form of a forum topic, members contribute to the story by posting what their character(s) does. In addition, they can also converse with other BZPower members in the same topic. Because of this, in-universe and real-life are separated by the usage of the terms "In-Character" to show that one is playing and "Out-of-Character" to show that one is not playing. These terms are simplified into simply "IC" and "OOC". For example, a post in the RPG may be like that of the following example: :OOC: TahuIsHot555, how much longer must we stay on LEGO Island? :IC: Dr. Sauro hid behind the Information Center as several Mutant Lizards made their way towards him. They followed him, forcing Dr. Sauro to fire a Sonic Screamer at them. When they were all unconscious from the sonics attack, Dr. Sauro sneaked into the Information Center and discovered a super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza. A member of the RPG is given free reign to do whatever they want with their character, as long as it fits in the RPG's rules or meets the consent of the other players of the RPG. If one of these is not achieved, the member is free to go back and edit their post to either follow the rules or to accept another member's request for change. While a member is encouraged to use primarily the character they sign up as (unless they request a change), members are free to create Non-Primary Characters, or NPCs, to accompany their main character. Current Members For a list of players in ''Dino Attack: At War's End, see Dino Attack RPG/Agent Database. For a complete list of players in Dino Attack RPG, see the Archive Wiki's Agent Database.'' *[[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']], the game host, as Elite Agent Rex *[[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01']] as Elite Agent Reptile (formerly Special Agent Magma) *[[User:-KF-|'Jackson Lake']] as Elite Agent David "Hotwire" O'Neal *[[User:A. Rand|'Atton Rand']] as Elite Agent Rotor (formerly Elite Agent Zenna and Standard Agent Trigger) *'imperial officer' as Standard Agent Professor David Norman *'Benton Kabrinsky' as Standard Agent Benton "2B" Kabrinsky *'Toa Antrakha' as Standard Agent Leonidas "Fullmetal" Spartana *'Andrewnuva199' as Elite Agent Andrew *[[User:That guy from that show|'that guy from that show']] as Elite Agent Charlie "Hertz" Schultz (formerly Gahiji "Dust" Thutmose) *[[User:BrikmanMcStudz|'Brikman McStudz']] as Elite Agent Zachary Virchaus *'Rix' as Standard Agent Rix "Kuru" Winters *'avmatoran' as Elite Agent Matthew "Doctor Cyborg" Cyrista *'cooldynamiteproductions' as Rookie Agent Peter Walter Trivia *''Dino Attack RPG'' was created July 1, 2005 and ran through April 26, 2011, when the BZPower forum update took place. Dino Attack: At War's End was created March 15, 2012 and ran through December 21, 2012. *''Dino Attack RPG'' is currently the longest-running LEGO-based RPG on BZPower. *'Nura' and Jackson Lake have both created topics with the purpose of building characters from the Dino Attack RPG. See Also *Agent Database *Agent Database Archive *Canon *Timeline *References *''Dino Attack: Legacy'' External Links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20121010225505/http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=181493 Dino Attack RPG] *[http://www.mediafire.com/download/okzo0bk9seb2odk/Dino_Attack_RPG_Archive.zip Dino Attack RPG Downloadable Archive] *[http://www.bzpower.com/board/index.php?showtopic=3955 Dino Attack: At War's End] *[http://www.mediafire.com/download/k3ks468uis6ono8/AtWarsEnd_(2).zip Dino Attack: At War's End Downloadable Archive] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20121009234438/http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=187438 Dino Attack RPG Characters Topic] by Nura *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=301476 Dino Attack RPG Characters Topic (dead link)] by Jackson Lake *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=328132 L.E.G.O. Alternate Ending (dead link)] by Benton Kabrinsky *[http://peabodysam.deviantart.com/art/Dino-Attack-December-21-2010-388575558 December 21, 2010 Alternate Ending] by PeabodySam *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Roleplay/DinoAttackRPG Dino Attack RPG on TV Tropes] *[http://peabodysam.deviantart.com/art/Dino-Attack-Merciful-Escape-489957597 Merciful Escape] by PeabodySam *[http://www.bzpower.com/board/topic/15406-first-assignment/ First Assignment] by PeabodySam Category:PeabodySam Category:RPGs